Taking Root
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - Vala puts down roots.


This is a series of stories using idioms as the base.

* * *

**A/N: **This was part of a series I was doing but it was going nowhere so I decided to turn this one into part of my Idiom series. Been a while since I've done one of these.

* * *

**Series: **Idiom series

* * *

**A/N2:** All definitions come from the book _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto. If you enjoy idioms, I highly recommend this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning:** S10 Ep8 _Momento Mori_

* * *

**Taking Root**

**Idiom: **_put down roots:_ begin to lead a settled life in a particular place.

"_Now it's time to come home."_

Home. The word is almost foreign to me. I've never actually had a home before, not a real one. As a child, we constantly moved around because Jacek would inevitably use someone one too many times. I can't say how many planets I lived on by the time my mother died when I was nine. When Jacek married Adria, she refused to run every time Jacek got himself into trouble. I'd thought I'd finally found a home. But it wasn't long before Adria started her abuse. She never hit me. No, that was too easy, too obvious. She preferred a more malicious form of verbal abuse. I ran away from her house many times only to be found and sent back. No one would listen to me when I told them the truth about her so, eventually, I gave up.

When I was seventeen, I'd thought I'd found my ticket out. I met Terran on a commerce planet while on a trip with Jacek. He was a sweet, guileless young lad and he seemed to like me. Whenever possible, I made the trip through the Chappa'ai to see him and eventually he proposed. I'd accepted, hoping could finally have the home I longed for. But it was not to be. When I went back to Adria's to retrieve my few belongings, I was stopped by a band of armed Jaffa. Adria had sold me as a slave to the goddess Qetesh. I fought to get away but my efforts proved fruitless. I went to stay in Qetesh's palace, refusing to think of this place as home. I told myself I wouldn't be her for long, that I'd somehow escape. I was good at running away. Unfortunately, not good enough. About a month after I'd arrived, I tried to escape but I only made it as far as the outer chamber before a Jaffa guard caught me. I was brought before Qetesh. The only thing I remember is her evil grin before I was taken to a room to become her next host. She informed me that this was to be my home for the rest of my life. But how could it be when I wasn't even at home in my own body? No, I still didn't have a home.

After the Tok'ra freed me, I went back to the only planet I ever felt was nearly my home. I went back to Terran. But it wasn't to be. The people scorned me, spat on me, so I again escaped. For the next ten years, I never stayed in one place too long. Only long enough to work my current scam then I'd leave. Space became my home. Or, at least as close as I thought I'd ever come to one. I was alone but I liked it that way. Able to go when I wanted, when I wanted, without anything to tie me down. I told myself that I didn't need a home. When I was approached but the Lucian Alliance for a job, I didn't even thing twice. This was my life. When I came across the Tau'ri vessel, I actually allowed myself to entertain the idea of settling down with my earnings. But, of course, that wasn't to be, either. When I finally escaped from the Tau'ri, I went back to travelling the galaxy in whatever ship I could acquire, but I was feeling restless now. I didn't know where the feeling had come from, I'd never felt it before. When I heard of the Ancient tablet, I'd thought maybe I could finally turn a big enough profit to settle down. I knew it was a long shot and I'm not sure I ever really believed it, but I tool the chance, any way. After some time spent with the Tau'ri people, I quickly realised that I was not in for a big pay day and decided to take my leave as soon as possible. When I was finally able to leave, once again ready to resume my life, I was pulled back in. All I wanted was to escape and for once it wasn't an option. My time spent on Earth taught me a lot of things. Not the least of which was what it could be like to have a home. After a while I got to thinking I could make Earth that home. That's part of what made me decide to fly into the Supergate. I'd thought if I'd proved myself, they'd have to at least consider it. But, as with most of my plans, this one failed, too.

I found myself in the home of a devout Ori follower. I came to care for Tomin. He reminded me so much of Terran and Daniel. Sweet, innocent, unassuming. I'd thought that if I was going to be stuck in this galaxy, I may as well make the best of it. I finally had a home, even if I was carrying the seed of evil. But when Tomin shot Seevis and Denya, I knew it was time to run again. I convinced Tomin to take me on the Ori ship to the Milky Way. At least then I'd be back in my own galaxy. I could pick up my life where I left off, albeit with a junior me in tow.

When Daniel found me, I was beyond relieved. This was my first real chance at escape and I was going to take it. I found leaving Adria behind was difficult but in the end I really had no choice. After I made it back to Earth, my plan was to see if I could handle staying in one place for any length of time. That is, until I realised how hard Daniel worked to convince General Landry to give me a chance. No one had ever stood up for me before and I was shocked. Maybe I could make a home here amongst the Tau'ri. For the first time in my life, I started to put down roots, working to gain the trust of everyone at the SGC. I wanted to stay. Then I was kidnapped by the Trust and I thought it was all over. My past had caught up to me even here. The Tau'ri wouldn't want me around any more after they realised how much trouble keeping me would be. After losing my memory, I still felt an innate sense of not belonging. Once Daniel found me in that warehouse and uttered the word home, all of my memories started drifting back. The tears spilt out of their own accord, I could do nothing to stop them. He sounded so sure of himself when he called the SGC, Earth, my home. Could I believe him? Even now, after having been made a full member of SG-1, I wonder if it's all going to fall apart on me. But, for once, I don't want to run away before it does. For once, I want to work toward having a home. Maybe I've finally found my home or maybe it will all disappear. Only time will tell. For now, though, I have a home.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
